La Blessure
by Hyemin Kim
Summary: Hanya ada dua pilihan dan itu sulit. Tapi kau tetap harus memilih... [Oneshoot]


**With Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol of EXO**

**And Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo of EXO too**

**I Present a Story, 'La Blessure'**

**[Warn!]**

**This story is mine! Dont waste your time if you dont like these types of stories and characters.**

**So please, No ripping, spamming, and any type of childish acts. Hope you enjoy this short story.**

* * *

_**Mimpi dan cinta adalah satu hal yang sama,**_

_**Seperti cinta dan sahabat yang dibatasi selubung tipis tak kasatmata**_

_**Sekarang bagaimana jika keduanya menentangmu?**_

_**Tak menatapmu?**_

_**Memandangimu seolah ka**__**u adalah**__** pasir pada tumpukan berlian**_

_**Sekarang bagaimana?**_

_**Diam saja atau berbicara?**_

_**Hanya ada dua pilihan, itu sulit**_

_**Tapi kau tetap harus memilih**_

* * *

Semuanya gelap, tak ada cahaya dimana-mana. Dimana aku? Aku bergerak maju menentang gelap, meski harus meraba-raba dan berulang kali terjatuh, aku tetap maju. Aku tahu aku harus tetap maju, seseorang menungguku di depan sana, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum hangat. Tapi, siapa dia? Mengapa hanya senyumnya yang cemerlang? Mengapa wajahnya tak tampak? Siapa sosok itu?.

Aku maju perlahan dengan tertatih. Sedikit lagi dan aku akan aman di pelukannya. Laki-laki itu, apa aku mengenalnya? Seseorang yang berartikah? Masih dengan tekad kuat untuk merengkuhnya, aku mulai membolak-balik halaman demi halaman ingatan dalam otak kecilku, menggalinya bila memang diperlukan. Banyak sekali dia, bahkan pada setiap detik waktu yang kulalui. Tapi, siapa dia? Aku menggeleng kuat menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang mulai mendera kepalaku. Sedikit lagi, ayo! Aku berteriak menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Beberapa langkah lagi dan semangat mulai menyusup di setiap sarafku, aku mulai bergegas menghampirinya. Kemudian aku terdiam terpaku, mengapa dia mundur? Mengapa sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan? Apa aku melukainya? Pikiran itu mengacaukan kerja otakku, tapi kemudian aku tersadar, ada sepasang tangan yang merengkuhnya, bukan, menariknya menjauhiku. Seketika kesadaran itu menghantamku, aku berlari kesetanan menghampirinya tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang dengan cepat menghantamku, mencoba untuk menggapai sosoknya. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku berdenyut keras dan aku terjatuh, tertelungkup di atas bebatuan. Sosok itu menghilang perlahan, tidak terjangkau meskipun aku sudah mengulurkan tanganku sepanjang-panjangnya untuk meraihnya.

Kemudian sebuah teriakan membuatku terlonjak. Aku mencari-cari asal teriakan itu, tapi aku tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Ditengah pencarianku, aku mencium bau karat yang pekat, aku mengenali bau ini, ini bau darah. Bersama dengan itu sesuatu mengalir dari kepalaku. Kuraba cairan itu, cairan kental berwarna merah dengan bau karatnya yang pekat. Aku terpaku memandang cairan merah ditanganku. Astaga! Ini darah! ditengah pemikiran itu, aku kembali mendengar suara teriakan, suaranya terasa sangat familiar, dan suara teriakan kali ini disusul dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menghantam kepalaku. Rasanya sakit sekali, seperti dipukul dengan sesuatu yang keras. Lalu tiba-tiba pandanganku memudar, di sisa kesadaranku aku baru menyadari suara teriakan itu berasal dariku. Akulah orang yang berteriak.

* * *

Rasanya silau. Semua yang dilihatnya berwarna putih. Gadis itu kembali memejamkan mata, lalu kemudian membukanya lagi. Hal itu dilakukannya berkali-kali sampai matanya bisa menyesuaikan dengan baik cahaya yang masuk. Diedarkannya pandangan pada sekeliling ketika dirasanya matanya sudah cukup kuat untuk menerima cahaya. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya. Dia dimana? Pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali muncul di otaknya ketika merasa sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat ini. Apa yang terjadi? Adalah pertanyaan selanjutnya. Dan dimana semua orang? Adalah yang berikutnya. Gadis itu mencoba berpikir keras ketika menyadari tidak akan ada yang menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Tapi ketika baru memulainya saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Gadis itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Mencoba melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang wanita paruh baya ternyata. Memerlukan waktu yang sedikit lama untuk memutar ingatannya tentang wanita itu. Kemudian dia tesadar bahwa wanita itu adalah ibunya ketika ia mendengar suara sapaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eomma..."

* * *

"Eomma..."

Wanita paruh baya yang baru akan menutup pintu itu tersentak mendengar panggilan dari mulut putrinya yang sudah cukup lama bungkam. Sejenak dia terpaku, seperti bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi kemudian panggilan kedua dari mulut putrinya menyadarkannya. Bergegas ia menghampiri sisi tempat tidur putrinya, meletakkan bingkisan yang dibawanya ke atas meja dengan sembarang. Wanita paruh baya itu memusatkan pandangannya pada putrinya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tidurmu lama sekali sayang?" Wanita paruh baya itu bertanya dengan lirih. Sebenarnya dia tidak sanggup bicara, tenggorokannya tercekat. Setengah mati wanita itu menahan air matanya yang sudah di ujung. Di mengangkat tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk membelai wajah putrinya.

"Ne? Sebenarnya aku kenapa eomma?" gadis itu menatap bingung ke arah ibunya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ibunya bicarakan.

Wanita itu merasa hatinya tertohok mendengar anaknya menanyakan hal itu. Dia tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Terlalu sakit untuk diceritakan kembali.

" Kau tidak ingat?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh anaknya. Wanita itu kembali melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Eomma! Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak tau apa yang harus aku ingat." Gadis itu semakin bingung mendengar ibunya kembali bertanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Baekhyun-ah, kau baru saja bangun dari komamu selama 3 bulan setelah melahirkan. Kau ingat?" Wanita itu mencoba menjelaskan secara perlahan kepada anaknya sembari berdoa dalam hati bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku koma? Melahirkan?"

* * *

"Aku koma? Melahirkan?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu terdiam, berpikir tentang apa yang telah dialaminya. Dia mencoba berpikir dengan keras, mencoba menggali diantara tumpukan ingatan yang dimilikinya. Ada banyak sekali memori yang berseliweran diotaknya. Gadis itu mulai memilah-milah ingatan-ingatan yang dibutuhkannya. Dia mengambil ingatan yang paling baru, tentang dirinya yang tidak sengaja terjatuh di atas lantai yang licin, yang kemudian menyebabkan dirinya mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah sangat besar.

Baekhyun ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat itu, sakit dan takut menjadi satu. Dia merasa sakit yang teramat sangat dibagian perutnya dan di saat yang sama dia merasa takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada bayinya. Dalam keadaan sakit yang tidak tertahankan itu, dia mencoba berdiri. Tujuannya satu, _handphone_nya yang berada di atas meja. Dengan tertatih dia menyeret langkahnya, tangannya mengusap sayang permukaan perutnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata sayang kepada bayinya. Beberapa langkah lagi, tapi kakinya sudah tidak sanggup berdiri untuk menopang tubuhnya dan dia terjatuh.

Saat itulah dia menyadari ada darah yang mengalir dipahanya. Rasanya saat itu Baekhyun ingin menangis, tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Usaha terakhir. Dia menyeret badannya ke arah meja dan menggapai _handphone_nya. Dengan susah payah dia menggapai _handphone_nya, di detik pertama dia mendapatkan _handphone_nya, Baekhyun memencet tombol _handphone_nya dengan kalap. Dia melakukan panggilan cepat ke nomor seseorang, tapi sampai nada sambung berakhir, orang di seberang saluran telepon itu tidak mengangkatnya. Baekhyun menggeram frustasi. Detik berikutnya dia kembali membuat panggilan, kali ini ke nomor yang berbeda.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit seperti dihantam benda keras diperutnya saat menunggu panggilan itu tersambung. Dia meringis kesakitan, sakit yang dirasakannya tidak tertahankan. Dia memejamkan matanya mencoba meminimalisir sakit yang dirasakannya. Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya ketika mendengar sapaan dari ujung sambungan teleponnya.

"Eomma, tolong aku..."

Dengan tersendat-sendat, disisa kesadaran yang dimilikinya Baekhyun meminta pertolongan.

* * *

Baekhyun tersentak disela ingatannya. Dia mendongak menatap ibunya.

"Eomma, bayiku, dimana dia? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja sayang. Mereka sehat dan tampan." Baekhyun menatap ibunya lekat. Dia mendengar nada haru dan bahagia dari ibunya. Dan apa katanya tadi, mereka? Mereka berarti ada lebih dari satu anak. Anaknya kembarkah?

"Eomma bilang mereka..."

"Ne. Anakmu kembar sayang, laki-laki. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Ibunya mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum hangat penuh kebanggaan yang jelas. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin melihat jagoan kecilnya. Maka untuk itu dia mengangguk.

"Ne, aku ingin melihat mereka eomma." Hanya beberapa detik setelah dia mengatakannya, ibunya melesat keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian wanita paruh baya itu datang bersama seorang dokter dan dua bayi mungil. Satu di dalam gendongannya, satu lagi dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki tampan yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya yang kemudian dibalasnya dengan senyuman kecil darinya.

"Jongin..."

Laki-laki itu, Jongin, hanya membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman. Mereka diam membiarkan dokter memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Setelah memberikan beberapa nasihat dokter itu keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Jongin dan Ibu Baekhyun mendekat, memperlihatkan bayi kembar dalam gendongan mereka kepadanya. Baekhyun mengambil mereka berdua satu persatu lalu meletakkan mereka masing-masing dikiri dan kanannya. Dia tersenyum melihat kedua putera tampannya.

"Mereka tampan sekali." Pujinya tulus kepada kedua anaknya.

"Ne. Tampat seperti ayahnya, Park Chanyeol." Ibunya bersuara menimpali perkataannya sambil memandang salah satu bayi kembar itu.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya kaku ketika mendengar nama itu, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Bukan hanya dirinya sebenarnya tapi juga Jongin. Mereka terdiam mematung, tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Wanita paruh baya yang merasa omongannya tidak ditanggapi memandang ke arah anaknya. Wanita itu tersentak melihat ada air mata di wajah putrinya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya bingung ke arah Jongin, mecoba bertanya. Tapi dia mendapati tubuh tinggi itu juga terdiam kaku dan pandang matanya terlihat sedih.

"Baekhyun, Ada apa?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara.

"Eomma, Chanyeol..."

"Ne? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol? Dari sejak kau masuk Rumah Sakit sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah datang dan nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi." Wanita itu mengatakan hal yang sudah lama ingin dia tanyakan.

"Eomma, Chanyeol, dia..."

"Ne? Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan nada yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Eomma, Chanyeol, dia pergi dengan Kyungsoo..."

Diakhir perkataannya Baekhyun terisak keras. Jongin memejamkan matanya, menahan perih yang juga dia rasakan untuk sahabatnya. Sedangkan Wanita paruh baya itu terdiam, pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong. Sesaat kemudian dia melangkah cepat ke arah putrinya. Memeluknya dengan seluruh jiwa raga yang dimilikinya dan menangis bersama derai air mata putrinya.

* * *

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di kamar rawatnya. Setelah sempat adu argumen dengan ibunya tentang kemana dia harus pulang, akhirnya Baekhyun sekarang berada diapartemennya. Saat ini dia duduk di ruang tengah apartemennya, bermain bersama kedua bayi kembarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum menyadari seseorang duduk disampingnya, dia menoleh dan tersenyum pada laki-laki itu, yang diketahui adalah Jongin. Laki-laki itu sedang menggendong salah satu bayi kembarnya.

"Well, Baekhyun-ah kau harus segera memberi nama pada bayi kembarmu ini." Jongin berkata sambil menciumi wajah bayi Baekhyun.

"Yang ini, yang memiliki mata sekelam malam ini, namanya Hyun Do, Byun Hyun Do." Baekhyun mengatakannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin sedikitpun. Jongin menoleh ke arahnya, menatap wanita itu lama.

"Byun Hyun Do? Lalu, yang ini, yang matanya secoklat teh?" Baekhyun menoleh kepada Jongin setelah Jongin menanyakan nama bayinya yang lain. Dia tersenyum kepada laki-laki itu.

"Kau, Kim Jongin, berikan sebuah nama untuknya." Jongin menatap wanita itu lama kemudian mengangguk.

"Junyong, namanya Byun Junyong..."

"Junyong... Aku menyukainya." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

Lama mereka terdiam sampai Jongin memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menatap bertanya kepada sahabtnya itu.

"Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, apa kau akan memaafkan mereka? Aku melihat Chanyeol sepertinya sangat menyesal." Jongin berkata dengan pelan. Baekhyun menatap Jongin sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyun Do. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Aku... Aku mungkin akan memaafkan mereka, suatu saat nanti." Katanya, kemudian kembali menghela nafas.

"Tapi, Jongin... Aku tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Kau, dia dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku dan kalian tahu betul bagaimana aku. Tapi, dia tetap melakukannya, mengkhianatiku. Dan kau tau yang paling buruk, partnernya adalah sahabatku..." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku berbagi apapun dengan Kyungsoo, Orang tuaku, teman-temanku, kamarku, lingkunganku, semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membagi suamiku dengannya, harusnya dia tau itu." Ada setitik air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Demi apapun, Baekhyun, gadis itu ingin berhenti menangis untuk laki-laki yang paling dicintainya sekaligus sangat dibencinya itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa, rasanya begitu sesak sampai rasanya dia akan mati. Jongin yang melihat Baekhyun kembali menitikkan air mata, menarik sahabatnya itu untuk bersandar dibahunya.

"Menangislah dibahuku Baekhyun-ah, tapi setelah ini berjanjilah padaku untuk berhenti membuang air matamu." Jongin berujar pelan, tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun. Dengan perkataan Jongin tersebut, Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya jatuh tanpa menahannya sedikitpun.

_**Chanyeol-ah, apa kau sekarang bahagia dengannya? Kau tau kan kalau sekarang aku membencimu. Tapi, bagaimanapun terimakasih atas hadiah perpisahanmu. Aku mencintai mereka.**_

* * *

"_Jongin-ah!" Gadis itu, Byun Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk Jongin dengan kencang. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Jongin mencoba melonggarkan pelukan yang diterimanya. Dengan raut wajah bingung dia bertanya pada Baekhyun._

"_Baekhyun-ah, ada apa? Apa yang menyebabkanmu tadi tiba-tiba pingsan?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya –sebuah amplop- yang kemudian diberikannya pada Jongin. Meskipun bingung, Jongin tetap membuka amplop tersebut dan sesaat kemudian berseru kaget._

"_Ini... Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin._

"_Astaga!" Jongin lalu meraup Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya lalu memutar tubuh mungil gadis itu. Jongin sedari tadi tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata 'astaga' yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa karenanya. Jongin menurunkan Baekhyun, kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphonenya. Tapi ketika dia akan menghubungi seseorang, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya. Gadis itu menggeleng._

"_Kenapa?" Jongin bingung karena gadis itu melarangnya menelepon suami Baekhyun untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira itu._

"_Aku akan memberitahunya sendiri. Sekarang kau antarkan aku pulang saja, kita beritahu dia dirumah." Jongin mengangguk mengerti._

_Baekhyun bergegas turun dari mobil Jongin, bahkan sebelum mobil itu terparkir dengan baik. Dia berlari menuju Apartemennya dilantai 13, tanpa menghiraukan seruan panik Jongin yang melarangnya untuk berlari. Baekhyun berjongkok di depan Apartemennya dan Chanyeol, mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan setelah berlari. Dia menegakkan badannya dan dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging dibibirnya, ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Gadis itu berseru memanggil nama Chanyeol berkali-kali tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban._

_Bingung. Dia berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol tidak menjawab panggilannya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Semakin mendekati kamarnya, Baekhyun mendengarkan suara-suara aneh. Mencoba menghapus segala pikiran buruk gadis itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya bersama Chanyeol. Diraihnya gagang pintu kamarnya dan mengayunkannya sampai terbuka. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat tubuhnya membatu, dia gemetar kemudian air mata meluncur bebas dari matanya. Di depan matanya gadis itu melihat suami dan sahabat baiknya berhubungan badan. Pikirannya kosong._

_Jongin yang baru sampai memandang bingung tubuh kaku tak jauh dihadapannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah gadis itu. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu, Jongin pun terpaku. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Jongin tidak bisa bergerak bahkan menggerakkan mulutnya pun terasa begitu sulit. Memerlukan usaha yang lebih banyak dari biasanya untuk dia mengatakan satu kata itu._

"_Baekhyun-ah..." Bersama dengannya gadis dihadapannya memanggil satu nama dengan lirih, terkandung luka, kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang sangat banyak di dalam satu kata itu._

"_Chanyeol-ah..." Dan gadis itu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan kamar itu dengan air mata yang berderai. Langkahnya yang sempoyongan membuat tubuhnya tersungkur menabrak vas bunga dan menyebabkan vas itu menghantam lantai. Suara itu membuat semua orang tersadar, semua orang, Jongin dan termasuk kedua orang yang sedang bergumul itu. Keduanya menatap terkejut dua orang lain yang melihat kegiatan mereka._

_Lelaki itu, Chanyeol, terpaku melihat istrinya terduduk dilantai. Segera saja dia berdiri meninggalkan sosok lain di atas ranjang kamarnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan ke arah istrinya, pikirannya kosong. Tangannya terulur bermaksud menyentuh wajah istrinya, tapi belum sempat tangannya menyentuh wajah wanita itu. Tangannya ditepis dengan kasar. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap matanya dengan terluka._

"_Wae Chanyeol? Wae..." Gadis itu berujar dengan lirih. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya erat. Chanyeol hanya diam memandang ke arah wanita itu. Dia bergerak untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Tapi sebelum pelukan lengan itu melingkar dengan sempurna, Baekhyun berdiri. Gadis itu memandang jauh ke dalam mata Chanyeol. Sesaat sebelum berlalu Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan akan dikatakanny pada laki-laki itu._

"_Aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri karena mencintai orang sepertimu, Chanyeol-ssi."_

_Chanyeol terpaku menatap kepergian Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Tapi sesaat kemudian Jongin berjalan cepat ke arah Chanyeol, laki-laki itu menarik Chanyeol berdiri dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan Chanyeol. _

"_Kau menyakinya brengsek! Bukan hanya dia tapi juga anakmu di dalam kandungannya!"_

_Jongin berteriak di depan wajah Chanyeol dan menghantamkan tinjunya berkali-kali ke wajah laki-laki itu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mencoba mengelak atau melawan, dia masih terpaku pada ucapan Jongin. Pandangan matanya kosong. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam mencoba melerai keduanya. Tapi yang didapatnya malah tamparan keras pada wajahnya yang menyebabkan sudut bibirnya terluka. Jongin melepaskan tangannya._

"_Kau!" Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo "Dan Kau, Park Chanyeol!" Kali ini dia menujuk Chanyeol "Kalian berdua benar-benar manusia hina!"_

_Kemudian Jongin berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu._

"_Dia hamil..." Chanyeol berujar lirih._

**END**


End file.
